What He Never Expected
by Shark on Land
Summary: It has been two years since the deaths of Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala. But things have changed. Now with the help of the BPRD and a human woman, Nuada must work with his former enemies to bring stability back to his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. Short note before the story begins. This is the companion piece to my drabble Waiting, and the reason that I added on to it was because someone requested it. I also wanted to try a few things with this fandom anyway. Well, I hope you enjoy and that this story is to your liking! Also, this first chapter is dedicated to Reinamarie Seregon for requesting/suggesting that I write this.**

_Disclaimer: Hellboy and any characters associated with it do not belong to me. I take care of the plot and the obvious OCs soon to come._

**

* * *

**

Silence. Unbearable, empty silence.

Ever since the defeat of Prince Nuada two years ago, the chamber of the Golden Army knew no living thing. Not even the smallest mouse wandered through the intricate halls of the fallen elf city.

"Are you sure this wise milady?" a low voice hissed through the emptiness. "This is fallow ground. Cursed ground. We should not be here."

"Do not act in such a craven manner Gaeleath," a woman's voice snapped. "You said it yourself, it is in the best interest of our people."

Two dark cloaks as black as the night raced silently across the ancient pathways that led to the throne room, where the remains of the last elves of royal lineage could be found. As the pair ascended the case of stairs, Gaeleath gazed at the walls that illustrated the creation of the Golden Army. At first the army was supposed to be a thing of peace, bringing sense back to the belligerent humans. However, it soon became painfully clear that that was not the case. The army of peace was instead an army of destruction. No good thing could come of it. Thankfully, the army was gone for good now. Suddenly a gasp tore Gaeleath away from his thoughts.

"There he is," the woman murmured in an almost reverent tone. There, in the center of the throne room, laid the pieces of Prince Nuada's body. Untouched as the day he had died. As she knelt by his remains, pale hair pooling on the ground, she said harshly, "Gaeleath. The other sibling is unnecessary. Proceed with the ritual this instant!"

"As you wish, Lady Liamhain." And with that, Gaeleath removed a pair of dark gloves from his hands and extended his palms forward, facing the deceased prince before him. Light encircled the body with a forbidding silence, creeping across anything it could touch like some snakelike creature of legend. Nothing happened for a long while.

But slowly, Nuada's body began to mend. The pieces that had scattered across the floor upon his death began to magically draw together so as to form his body once again. Once that was completed, color began to return to his garments as well as his facial markings. In a short matter of time, the prince resumed breathing for the first time in two years. However, he had not awakened to acknowledge it.

"He should resume consciousness in a span of three hours," Gaeleath declared quietly, slipping his gloves back on. "However if milady wishes for her plans to succeed, we must take precautions."

"Yes, yes. Bind him if you must, but take care that you don't damage him! The Council wants him unharmed."

"Of course Lady Liamhain." Roots quickly slithered from all sides and proceeded to bind Nuada's arms behind his back. Taking the elf's weapon as well, Gaeleath twirled it casually between his fingers. It seemed that the weapon refused to change for him as it did for its master.

"Come, Gaeleath. It is time for us to depart. Our job is done here…for now at least."

"Yes milady," he murmured as he threw Nuada over his shoulder. And in the blink of an eye, the elves had disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. It's kinda been awhile since I last posted, hasn't it? I'm _really_ sorry about that. I know that you don't want to hear excuses, so I'll cut that out of this rant. Just know that school's to blame for this madness! It is! Anywho, thank you to all who faved and reviewed this story while I was gone. And thank you to Reinamarie Seregon for encouraging me to write this. Enough of me blabbing now. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to? I's do's not owns Hellboy. Happeh? Oh yeah, or any Inkheart whatnot. _

_

* * *

  
_

'_Where am I?_'

The thought was at the forefront of the resurrected prince's mind, who currently had no sense at all of where he was. He could no longer feel the breezes that belonged to the blissful afterlife of the fair folk. He could no longer hear the voice of his sister calling gently to him. He could no longer sense the rich, abundant earth that he had grown to know so well in the two years he had slumbered.

Cursing underneath his breath, Nuada's golden eyes snapped open so as to analyze his current location. However, no premeditated attempt on his part could have prevented the shock that invaded his mind. The room he was currently occupying was actually one of the many dungeons in his father's palace. _'Accursed cowards,' _he thought heatedly as his confusion quickly melted away._ 'Daring such a thing rather than to face me alive…' _As Nuada attempted to push himself up from the sharp stones that littered the floor, he was surprised to find that vines had bound his arms behind his back. The armor he had worn since his death clanked noisily against the stones as he struggled against the vines with every ounce of his strength.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard steadily approaching the chamber where Nuada was held. Stilling his movements as the door opened soundlessly, Nuada watched as an entire guard was speedily positioned around the cell. Why his own men were now placing themselves against him, Nuada hadn't the faintest clue.

"My lord," a tall elf murmured, gracefully circling about the prince. "It would be wise if you ceased your struggling. The bonds shall be undone soon enough…of course, if you are willing to comply to our conditions that is."

"Who are you? And what are you blathering about?" he growled. "I demand that you tell me why you have summoned me back if all you wish is to imprison me."

"I assure you Prince Nuada that that is not the purpose for which you are needed. I, Gaeleath Silvertongue, swear it."

"Then, pray tell, what _do_ you intend to do?" Nuada hissed. A silence almost immediately blanketed the cell's area. Shifting his gaze about the room, Nuada could see the guards look intently at Gaeleath through their beaklike masks, as if anticipating to hear what he would say.

"…My lord," the elf finally said. "We are aware of the…disagreement...that occurred precisely two years ago. The very disagreement that robbed you of your life as a matter of fact. We are willing to overlook this…dispute…in the hopes that you will return to your throne and your people once again."

"And that is all?" Nuada questioned, raising a single brow.

"That is all," Gaeleath confirmed, a small smirk framing his face. "However, the counsel will be…crucial to many of your decisions so as to ensure that such a disagreement will not occur again."

"So you need a puppet."

"If you wish to phrase it in such an uncouth manner, then…yes."

"And what should happen should I refuse?"

"My lord, I think it fairly safe to say that you lack the advantage in these surroundings." Drawing a blade from his side in the blink of an eye, Gaeleath swiped it across the prince's throat as a single drop of blood soon ran down. Never breaking eye contact, he murmured, "My lord, do you not recognize the blade?"

Nuada remained stubbornly silent as his own blade was pressed even more against his pale throat.

"Then you will be pleased to know that if you fail to agree to these terms, it has been decided that your life shall be ended a second and final time by your own weapon. Ironic, yes?" Only met with a glare for a response, Gaeleath heaved a sigh. "Very well, I shall return tomorrow for your answer, my lord. Until then, I wish my king a pleasant night."

And with a turn of the heel, the elf departed from the cell, leaving Nuada with the motionless guards completely surrounding him.

* * *

What'd ya think? Sorry for the cliffy, couldn't really think of how else to end it. Again, sorry about everything taking so long. I'll try to be faster next time around. Thanks again for all of your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so another month has gone by already. Phew, pretty hard to believe. Along with this chapter I would like to extend my apologies for taking so long as well as some thanks for the constructive criticism given. Thanks goes to Reinamarie for beta-ing, and elisadeath for reviewing. Enough of my ranting, please enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, its characters, and all that jazz.

* * *

_**

"Gaeleath, you have failed us," the lady Liamhain murmured as she gazed upon her servant's kneeling form. "You have failed me, thus you have failed the council as well."

"My lady, you must accept my sincerest apologies, but I cannot undo what has already been done," the dark-haired elf replied, eyes trained on the ground before him. "It is fate's will that the prince's soul has been returned to him, and it is not within my power to fight against destiny."

"…Tell me Gaeleath," Liamhain said in a deathly quiet tone. "What else does this _destiny_ of yours say? Does it _claim_ that you will soon be released from my service? Does it _claim_ that your debt to me will soon be repaid? I implore you my pet, what does it say precisely?"

"…I know not my lady."

"Of course you don't. Now, go see what can be done for our poor Nuada's will. It requires breaking."

"Yes my lady," Gaeleath bowed, standing as he prepared to leave Liamhain's chambers.

"Oh, and Gaeleath?" Turning his head at the sound of his mistress's voice, the elf's emerald eyes gazed coolly at her. "Do not fail me this time."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

The guards had not moved since the moment the one who called himself Gaeleath left the Nuada's cell. Neither the slightest twitch nor the smallest shuffle had been made. It was almost as if they had been turned into stone.

Of course Nuada knew better than that. He knew that if he dared to make the even the slightest resistance, they would immediately rectify that action. Which is why he knew that if he hoped to escape, he would have to act quickly so as to escape before Gaeleath returned. From what he could recall, their armor would definitely serve to slow them, even if it was only the barest fraction of a second. Their other weaknesses were comprised of the bulk of the beaklike helmets and large broadswords. Training with the guards had definitely paid off it seemed. However, Nuada was slightly suspicious of the vines that bound him.

Nuada, like any other elf, had been taught of the various plants and herbs when he was but a child. However, these cursed vines were unlike anything he had ever encountered before. Once he was free, he would most definitely have to look into this Gaeleath, as well as his powers. Something about that elf seemed peculiar to Nuada.

Well, that aside, Nuada decided that his best chance lay with that fickle Lady Luck. Taking a brief count of the guards, Nuada found that only five guards had been assigned to mind him. A small, savage smirk suddenly breaking across his features, Nuada flexed the hands behind his back in anticipation of the fight about to begin.

Jumping to his feet, which had foolishly been left unbound, Nuada made no hesitation in connecting his heel with the guard's chin. Deciding to take his chances, he quickly swiped the vines that bound him across the blade of the guard's sword. Fortunately, there seemed to be no repercussions in slicing the strange vines. Denied the luxury to stretch his arms, Nuada had to immediately dodge the blows from the remaining four guards. Cursing underneath his breath, the prince used his strength to fling the unconscious guard toward his comrades. Buying what precious time he could, Nuada picked up the great broadsword the guard had dropped and used it to cut through the thick, wooden door that hindered him.

Now, Nuada was no coward; however, that didn't mean that he was a fool. He knew when it was wise to fight as well as when to retreat. It was almost painfully clear to him that he would not be able to win this fight, as he remained ignorant and weaponless among other things. He would return later to fetch his blade, and Gaeleath would pay for his arrogance to the Silverlance Prince.

Once the door had been demolished, Nuada sprinted as fast as he could to escape the prison that his home had been transformed into. The years in which he had been dead now taking a toll on him, he realized that the halls that he had known were even more neglected than before, the dust stirring with his every step. Soon enough, the exit from the palace came into view. Suddenly pausing before the border between the worlds of humans and magic, the realization dawned on him that this time, he had no allies of any sort to aid him. Not his father, not his sister, and not even Mr. Wink. All were dead or thought him dead.

However, before he could make even one more step, Nuada gasped as he felt two arrows imbed themselves in his back. As he turned to face his opponents, another arrow grazed his face. And with that, the elf ran as quickly as he could away from the palace. But with each step, he felt the arrows dig even deeper into his skin and his sight grow even blurrier. The cold rain that fell mercilessly from the heavens also served as no source of comfort, only causing his long hair to plaster to the sides of his face.

He had no idea of where he was going. This world was a stranger's world, a world he had sought to destroy. He collapsed on the cold, stone floor of a filthy alleyway. And as he lay there, the thought occurred to him- _how easy it would be to simply wait for death to claim him once more._

* * *

"Finally!" a young woman sighed. "This day seemed like it was never going to end." Slinging her thin briefcase over her shoulder, the woman tucked a flyaway strand of red-brown hair behind her ear as she left her office.

Suddenly, a beast with several, wriggly appendages came rushing toward her; its round mouth encircled with razor-sharp fangs. But before she could even blink, a man in a black suit had pinned the struggling monster to the ground.

"Going home Laura?" he asked casually, as the thing's tentacles attempted to weave themselves around his neck.

"Yep. You staying overtime again Adam?" she smirked, hazel eyes gleaming.

"Nah, I'll be going home in awhile. Have a safe trip home."

"You too." And with that, Laura left her colleague with the strange monster. After all, for the B.P.R.D., this was considered a normal occurrence.

Driving through the nightlife of New Jersey, Laura hummed a song underneath her breath as she started daydreaming about the hot shower waiting for her in her apartment. She had been working for the B.P.R.D. for a little over a year now, and although it was an enjoyable job, her earnings as an agent were rather lacking. Soon pulling up next to the apartment, she suddenly screeched to a stop as a strange sight caught her eyes.

Immediately stepping out of the car and making her way toward the alley that separated her building from the rest, Laura rushed toward the figure that was currently laying facedown on the ground with two arrows protruding from his back.

Eyes widening at the blood puddling around the figure, she gingerly brushed his pale blonde hair away from his face so as to catch a glimpse of his features. Quickly pulling out a cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed the B.P.R.D.'s number. As she waited for them to pick up, she muttered, "Well, it looks like you won't be getting that shower after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! After a month of exams, procrastination, and Christmas, I finally finished this chapter! Yeesh, that took a little too long. If you want, you can also blame Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Fun game. Anywho, to conclude my rambling, I'd like to thank Enyara, elisadeath, and Dystopiac for reviewing. Also, thanks to Reinamarie Seregon for beta-ing. Seriously, thanks. Now go! Read!**

_Disclaimer: Hellboy and all other ideas pertaining to the series is not belonging to me. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

  
"__The iron is infecting the wound!" a faraway voice cried out._

"_There's too much blood."_

"_We need the anesthesia _now_!"_

"_Will it even work on him?"_

"_We don't have any other choice!"_

Too many voices. And they were all so… _loud_. Babbling on and on about some matter when all he wanted was to fall asleep once again. And who knows? Maybe fate would be kind to him and allow him to die.

"_The wound's reopened! Dammit, where's the anesthesia?!"_

"Silence," Nuada murmured weakly. However, his lips felt so heavy that he doubted any audible sound had passed through. Suddenly he felt a prick on his arm as an alien object entered his body. Within a matter of moments, his already muddled mind grew even hazier as the drug began to flow through his veins.

* * *

"And you just found him like that? And it _never_ crossed your mind that he just _might_ be dangerous?" a man shouted_,_ sitting in front of her with a hard look in his eyes.

"Well I just couldn't leave him like that Alexis," Laura muttered, fingers over her eyes.

"So you had to call us instead!" Taking a drag from his cigarette, he cursed lightly from underneath his breath. "Laura, I realize that you know what he tried to do two years ago. But tell me, what makes you think that he won't do it again, eh?!" Giving a large sigh in an attempt to calm down, Alexis said in a softer voice, "I have known you long enough by now to realize what kind of person you are. But Laura… that… _thing_… is not going to change. I know, Manning knows, hell the entire department knows. In fact, the only person that seems to _not_ know is _you_!"

"You've already pointed that out Alexis," she groaned. "Several times now actually."

"Then why isn't the message sinking in?" Crushing the butt of his cigarette on the tray before him, the agent gave another frustrated sigh. "Well… what's done is done I guess."

After a few more minutes of silence, Laura slowly raised her head from her hands. "Are you done now?"

"For the moment," he grumbled. "Geez, that was my last cig too…" Giving a small smirk, she knew that if Alexis was in a good enough mood to complain about his cigarettes, then he had already put the matter behind him. But the matter of Nuada would definitely be discussed again, that much she was certain. Already harboring a deep hatred for the elves, Alexis would never consent to her aiding the prince any longer. And although she knew this, Laura felt like this elven prince was now her responsibility. Judging by the arrows, he was being chased by someone ('_Or something,' _she added as an afterthought) that knew what they were dealing with. The prince would most likely protest, but he needed protection. Whether he liked it or not, the B.P.R.D. was his only chance for survival now.

* * *

Giving a low grunt as he opened his eyes, Nuada flinched at his stark surroundings. White. Everything was a blinding white. The walls were white, the floor was white, even his bandages were white. Wait. Bandages? Blinking blearily, he raised his hand to his face so as to rub his temples. He had been running from those elves that had resurrected him, he remembered that much clearly. They had fired the iron arrows at him but… after that… everything was a blur. Well apparently humans had found him, seeing as the architecture belonged to none of the immortal races. And to add to that, the _right_ humans had found him, judging by the fact that he wasn't currently strapped to a table. Sitting up from his bed, Nuada's pale eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to figure out this riddle.

Immediately, the answer struck him. _'Of _course_… it's _them_ again,' _he sneered. Nothing had changed; he was still in enemy hands. Even with his more… tolerable accommodations now, even that was subject to change once they figured out who he was. That is, if they hadn't already. And with his luck, that red demon who had defeated him was probably running around the building somewhere.

Suddenly, the sound of the large door to the room sliding open reached his ears. Watching several men file into the room, Nuada stood up so as to seem more intimidating. As his father had taught him centuries before, a little intimidation could go a long way. A silver bracelet on his own wrist that had not been noticed earlier suddenly caught his attention, but he ignored it as a short, bald man entered the room. Apparently, he was the reason for all of the security. Watching him with a cool gaze, Nuada clicked his tongue in distaste when the human slipped on a pair of glasses and proceeded to read from some sort of file.

"Nuada Silverlance… Elf… Birth: unknown..." Nuada sniffed at this. How _dare_ the humans treat him in this manner! This… _arrogance_… was the reason he had wished to destroy them in the first place! It was no surprise to him that they hadn't changed at all during the brief years following his death. And still, the man continued to drone on. "And death… March 26, 2007." Glancing at the elf over the file, the man said, "Now, would you mind telling us what you're doing here again?"


	5. Chapter 5

**SoL:**It's impossible! Simply impossible! I'm... ALIVE! Yes yes, it's been a while but please blame PSPs, Square Enix, London, school, Algebra II, 16th birthdays, chessecake-- _*THUNK* _

_*Land Shark unconscious on the floor*  
_

**Nuada:**Now that _that_ woman is out of the way, maybe I'll finally have a chance to speak. What that miserable human was trying to say was that she is suffering from the disease known around the world as procrastination. Hopefully, she will not be subject to the laziness humans suffer from anytime soon. (maniac grin) I'll be there to make sure that doesn't happen again. (picks up slip of paper) Oh yes, and it seems that the wench would also like to thank Keeper-of-the-Cheese for reviewing, Reinamarie Seregon for beta-ing, as well as the others who have reviewed and/or faved.

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Hellboy, its characters, or any of its other... stuff. _

* * *

Continuing to pin the head of the B.P.R.D. with a fixed glare, Nuada stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "And why should I explain anything to you, you filthy humans?" he sneered. "I assume you have done well enough these past two years without my interference."

"Nuada," the man known as Manning sighed. "It'll be easier for all of us if you will just answer the questions and not cause any trouble."

"I have no interest with obliging stinking humans such as yourselves with such promises. Now, leave me be before my patience runs out and I kill all of you," Nuada sniffed, turning back toward his bed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Nuada, but you couldn't do such a thing even if you tried," one of the other agents snorted.

"Are you implying that I lack the strength to take any one of you down?" the elf hissed, fingers itching for the weapon that was almost always by his side. But thanks to Gaeleath, his sword was probably locked up in the depths of the palace treasuries.

"Of course not your Highness. But take a look at your left wrist, if you will." Deciding to humor the man in his final hours, Nuada did so only to notice a slim, silver band around said wrist. It looked like an ordinary trinket, it felt like an ordinary trinket, but there was something about it that set Nuada's mind on alert. "Since our last meeting, we have invested much time and money into further study of possible binding spells. Needless to say, they have been made for situations such as yours, that is to say, when we need our… guests to be slightly handicapped." As Manning continued to talk about all the money that had been spent needlessly on the project, Nuada felt his usually cool and indifferent attitude quickly be replaced by rage.

"Do not underestimate me!" he snarled, catching the annoying humans by surprise. "I you think that I will be that easy to control… you have another thing coming, you filthy **_human!_**" Rushing blindly toward the men, with the full intent of breaking their necks with his bare hands, Nuada suddenly gave a sharp hiss of pain as a sudden jolt of electricity was sent throughout his body. Sinking to his knees, he could hear the humans chuckling stupidly above him.

"What did we tell you? Now, just for future knowledge, the exact same thing will happen whenever you try to attack anybody within this building or if you ever try to escape. Do you understand Nuada?" Refusing to acknowledge them further with an answer, Nuada simply rubbed his wrist where the bracelet had burned into his skin. Seeing that he wouldn't be talking for a while, the men exchanged glances between each other. "We will return later today for you to answer the questions we posed earlier. Hopefully you will be more cooperative next time."

After they had silently filed out of the pristine room, Nuada chose that moment to indulge himself in what he normally believed to be dishonorable language.

* * *

It had been a few days since the prince had first woken up. Almost every agent in the department was talking about how he had threatened the head of the B.P.R.D. and quite frankly, Laura was getting sick of hearing it. Everywhere she turned it was "elf termination" and "constant threat". Had they already forgotten why he had been brought here? By the looks of the make of the arrows, it seemed as if his own race was hunting him down. _Yes_, he had committed some… dangerous acts two years ago. _Yes_, she was perhaps being a little too trusting. And _yes_, she had absolutely no reason to feel sorry for him.

However she couldn't help but pity him despite all of that.

Although, the fact that the prince had tried to attack Manning didn't exactly make her feel that sympathetic for him. If anything, it had pissed her off almost as much as all the gossiping agents. Almost. But disregarding all of that, she was still slightly frightened of his reaction if he ever found out that she was the one that had given him over to the B.P.R.D.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't looking forward to that day.

Heaving a sigh, Laura continued to make her way toward said elf's room. When she had slid her card key through the designated spot, the metal door swished open to let her walk through. And almost as soon as she walked into the room, she felt a certain elf's death glare direct itself towards her. Gulping slightly, she allowed the door to slide behind her as she stepped further into the room.

Golden eyes followed her every step, watching her as a predator might watch its prey before it was time to strike. "I assume you've come to question me further," he said, giving a low growl. "All you pathetic humans are the same. Lifetimes of prying into other people's business… Pathetic."

Shaking her head, Laura let the prince continue in his mutterings as she placed the tray of food on a nearby table. She knew that he probably wouldn't even touch the food, but it was better than not trying at all. Although, she had to admit, Nuada's words were quickly sending her blood pressure to its boiling point. Leaving the room as fast as she could, without giving him the chance to think that she was afraid of him, Laura suddenly heard the elf call out to her again.

"You know, it would not strike me as impossible if your own kind destroyed themselves one day," he sneered. "In fact, I find myself looking forward to that day."

Unable to take anymore of his verbal barbs, Laura opened her mouth to give a stinging retort. However, she quickly snapped it shut when she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder. The smell of cigars suddenly filled her nose. "Now now your Royal Ass-ness," a deep voice chuckled. "That wasn't very nice at all."

"You!" Nuada snarled furiously.

* * *

**SoL:** A HA! YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!.... Though you probably already know who it is, it still counts as a cliffie in my book. So there. But please, I need some response so that I know if I going in a good direction here. Until next time then! *Running away from Nuada*

**Nuada:** A BRACELET?! REALLY?! A TODDLER COULD COME UP WITH A BETTER IDEA THAN _THAT_! GET BACK HERE HUMAN!


	6. Chapter 6

**SoL:** *twitch* ... Wow...

**Nuada: ***sigh* What is it _now_, human?

**SoL:** So... many... reviews... mind cannot compute...

**Nuada:** You know, this would have probably happened sooner if you had been less lazy to write this infernal story.

**SoL:** Hey! I was suffering from procrastination! Do you have any idea of how _deadly_ that disease is?

**Nuada:** Frankly, I don't think that anybody cares.

**SoL:** Anywho, tons of thanks to Book of Belior, Keeper-of-the-Cheese, Black Thorns Entangled K, and akumaxkami for reviewing. Also, thanks to Reinamarie Seregon for beta-ing, as well as everybody who has faved!

**Nuada:** Yes, yes. Thank the pathetic humans for their worthless encouragement.

**SoL:** ...Can't you just _act_ nice for once?

_Disclaimer: Hellboy, its characters, and its merchandising is not belonging to me. Peachy?_

_

* * *

_

"Yeah, me," Hellboy smirked. Giving Laura a slap on the shoulder, he asked, "Prissy here didn't bother you any did he?"

"Not really…" she said, smirking mentally at the way Nuada was fuming. "But it looks like _somebody_ remembers you."

"Yeah. It's hard to forget a face this pretty," Red said. Seating himself in front of the pale elf, the two of them exchanged rather harsh glares. "Hello Prissy, it's been a while."

"You would do well to stay away from me, demon," Nuada hissed, glaring at him with all the hate he could muster.

"Seems you haven't changed at all," he sighed. "That's nice." Pulling a cigar out of his trench coat pocket, he lit it with a sigh as he took a drag. Noticing how Nuada wrinkled his nose in disgust, Red gave a wide grin as he blew a particularly large cloud of it towards the elf. Rolling her eyes, Laura swiped the cigar out of his hand and crushed it underneath her boot. "Hey! What makes you think that you—"

"No smoking zone Red," she smirked. Crossing his arms, the demon known as Anung Un Rama began muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid bitch." Glaring at him from over her shoulder, Laura snorted lightly. "Right back at ya, Red."

Her anxiety that was once aimed toward the elf now long gone, Laura walked up to the prince and began to do what she had come to do. Scold the hell out of him.

"Nuada, is it?" she asked, blue eyes blazing.

"What do you want _now_, wench?" he snarled, meeting her eyes with a searing glare.

"FOR YOU TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING!" she screeched.

"Oh boy, bad move Ass-ness," Red muttered casually, giving a light stretch. "Last thing you want to do is to give her the whole condescending treatment. Piece of advice—"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST ATTACK THE PEOPLE THAT HELPED YOU? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND? IT'S UNGRATEFUL JERKS LIKE YOU THAT SHOULD BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET! HOW DO PEOPLE PUT UP WITH YOU? YOU WOULD THINK THAT A FRICKIN' PRINCE WOULD KNOW SOME MANNERS—"

"… she hates that," he finished, pulling out another cigar. Looking over to the elf seated in front of him, Red almost burst out laughing at the wide-eyed, shocked expression he wore. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that Laura would probably kill him if he interrupted her rant-time. Looking at the prince from the corner of his eye, Red had to cover up his laugh with a cough. The expression on the normally stoic elf's face was _priceless_! His mouth had dropped open, golden eyes widened at the incredulity of it all. Hell, it looked as if the prince had never gotten told off before in his life. _'But knowing him,'_ Red grunted, _'he probably hasn't. Stupid pretty boy.'_

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Red watched in amusement as Laura slowly began to cool down from her earlier explosion. Now she was simply panting for breath as she continued to point an accusing finger toward Nuada. A long pause soon followed that. No one seemed to want to say anything. Laura was still recovering from her tirade, Nuada was still in shock, and Red simply wanted to see how much further this could go on before the elf tried to kill her.

"Hey Red, where are the kids?" Laura asked suddenly. And with that, Hellboy's eyes widened further than possibly thought.

"Shit," he muttered, the cigarette falling from his fingers. As if out of habit, which was what Nuada suspected, Laura extinguished it with her boot's heel once again.

"You _breed_, demon?" Nuada sneered, raising a delicate eyebrow. "To think that one might want to be close to _you_…" Although, he had to admit, the news that the demon was currently a father surprised him.

"Shut up pretty boy. At least I'm not feminine enough to be mistaken for a girl," Red retorted. He then proceeded to hit his head repeatedly against the reinforced steel wall that encased the room. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"Let me guess. Liz told you to keep an eye on them, you got distracted, tried to find them, and found _us_ instead," Laura said smugly, crossing her arms loosely.

"And you fear a _woman_? A _human_ woman at that!" the elf scoffed. "And just when I thought you couldn't be more pathetic."

"Unless you want me to break that nice face of yours, I highly suggest that you _shut_ the hell up," he growled.

"Liz is gonna have a field day with this," Laura sniggered. "You can never keep your eye on those two, can you?"

Red looked over his shoulder at her. "You know, you're _really_ not helping right now. I'm about to die a horrible death, and all you can do is nag. Women! You're all the same!"

"Be sure to tell that to Liz next time you see her," she smirked. "And if you _don't_ want her to find out about all this, you'd better find those two soon before they get into any trouble."

"It's times like these when I wish we had just stayed in Ireland," Red sighed. "Wish me luck," he said as the door swished behind him. Chuckling underneath her breath, Laura opened a small box positioned near the elf's bed.

Watching the woman as she removed a roll of bandages from the box, Nuada briefly wondered if it was bravery or sheer stupidity that had caused her to shout at him in such a manner. If he had not been in such a… weakened state, there would have been no question of her elimination. No one got away with talking to him so. Especially if that idiot was a _human_. Just thinking about that infernal race made his blood positively _boil_. If only he had succeeded in raising the Golden Army… if only. Continuing to murmur dark nothings in his mind, Nuada was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice it when the woman began to unwrap the bandages around his chest. It was only when he felt her smooth hands applying some kind of salve (he _thought_ it was salve) to the wounded areas on his back.

Which caused him to start yelling at her for her indecency.

Which caused her to start yelling back.

Which caused him to call her a number of degrading names, the least of them "_wench_".

Which caused her to have another conniption.

Which caused him to attempt to kill her.

Which set off his bracelet, causing a rather large shock of electricity to be sent through his body.

And in the end, Laura simply left the prince to bandage his back himself.

* * *

Watching the prince struggle with his bandages, blood-red lips formed into a cruel smirk. _'I've found you my prince,' _Liamhain thought as she suppressed a small laugh. Her long pale hair flowing freely down her back, the elven lady gazed into the basin of water that served as her eyes to what she wished to see. Gaeleath's suspicions had indeed been proved correct. Not only was her prince in the hands of _humans_, but the very ones that had killed him before. This time she could not hold back her laughter. _'It is but only a matter of time before you are brought before us yet again. Enjoy what… freedom you have now. It will soon be taken from you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**SoL:** Yeesh. Sorry for the hold-up folks. I won't bother you with excuses this time around because I think you would prefer reading the actual chapter instead.

**Nuada:** Humans... they're always so lazy. It's quite incredible actually.

**SoL:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now shut your mouth before I duct tape it shut.

**Nuada:** You wouldn't dare.

**SoL:** I won't if you read this. *hands piece of paper*

**Nuada:** Very well. "Thanks to Keeper-of-the-Cheese, Rory, Iceblueme, goldenphoenix, kitcat92, as well as HEX's- VampirexXxDemon for reviewing. Also, a big thank you to all who have faved and/or put this story on their alert list. Also, thanks to Reinamarie Seregon for beta-ing." ...Wait a moment. Human, this has not been looked over yet.

**SoL:** Yeah… about that… Well, I wanted to go ahead and get this out since I took such a long time. Sorry for any mistakes!

_Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'. Hellboy, its characters, and other whatnot? Yeah, they belong to someone else._

* * *

Marching down the hallways of the BPRD, Laura had a look of absolute fury set on her face. It should come as no surprise that he had acted in such a manner, but she still couldn't help but be infuriated. She was being perfectly _civil_ to him, and how does he repay it? By acting like a complete _snob_, that's how. "Wench, am I?" she muttered underneath her breath. If that's how he wanted to repay her, then so be it. After all, _he_ was the one locked in a cell, not her.

Suddenly slumping against a wall, Laura placed a hand over her eyes. "What am I thinking?" she murmured to herself. "Since when did I start thinking like that?" _'It's not his fault he's stuck here with all his enemies… it's mine. I'm the one who brought him here but... There wasn't any other way to get the iron out of his body. If I had tried myself, I probably would have killed him…'_

"Look's like somebody's having a bad day," a smug voice said.

"Not now Alexis," Laura replied, fighting against the smirk that threatened to break across her face.

"When, then?" Not hearing a response, Alexis heaved a sigh as he stood beside her. "Did the elf give you trouble?"

"… I don't know…"

"Don't know?" he said, raising a dark eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's a conceited asshole of a prince, I guess."

"In other words, he wasn't very polite today?"

"Nope."

"… Well, that's just a shame."

* * *

Damn that woman to leave him untended. Didn't she have any sense of hospitality? He was _royalty_ after all, which was better than anything that she could amount to. A glare fixing itself on his face, Nuada managed to finish securing the bandages after much struggling. It infuriated him that he had somehow appeared in this prison. Although they had saved his life for some unknown reason, Nuada doubted that they would ever let him go. And judging from the way that the bracelet wouldn't part from his person, he guessed that they intended on keeping him close at all times. Perhaps they meant for him to act as an agent of their own. Scoffing at the notion, Nuada began to pace back and forth across his room as he gathered his thoughts.

It was strange, feeling the ability to walk again. He couldn't remember anything of the afterlife, the possible memories slipping out of his hands each time he began to recollect. It also felt strange to walk about the earth without his link to his sister. It was almost as if he was missing one of his eyes, and was forced to wander around half-blind. However, there were more pressing matters to ponder at the moment. According to the agents as well as the elf who called himself Gaeleath, he had been dead for about two years. Also, his court now seemed determined to have him, whether he was dead or alive. They no longer seemed to show any concern for their prince, and had even gone so far as to shoot him with iron! It was common knowledge that iron acted as the deadliest poison for all fey, regardless of their race. Gaeleath had told him that they had intended to use him as a "puppet", but his words could only be trusted so much.

But the idea that troubled him most was the notion that somebody had actually managed to bring him back to life. That alone was a difficult bit of magic, even for the most skilled of mages. However, someone had managed to do it, but had waiting two entire years to do so. _'If they already possessed the power to revive me,'_ Nuada thought as he continued to pace. _'Why would they wait so long? Why not bring me back as soon as they could?'_ The question continued to puzzle the prince for hours on end. Eventually, a tray was slipped through a previously unnoticed slot in the door. Nuada ignored the food given to him though. The humans were truly ignorant if they thought that he would dare stoop to _their_ level and eat _their_ food. He assumed that it was sometime around evening, seeing as he could hear the guards outside his cell switch positions. _'No matter… it's only a matter of time before I escape this place.'_

* * *

"Gaeleath!"

Appearing from around a corner, Gaeleath murmured, "What is it milady?"

"Nuada is currently being held in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. You are to find him as well as to return him back here," Liamhain replied, facing away from her servant.

"I see. And if I encounter any that would interfere?"

"Kill them," she scoffed. "Insects should know better than to meddle with such matters."

"Very well," Gaeleath said, bowing to his mistress.

"And Gaeleath," she continued. "There's no need to be gentle with our prince should he prove to be… unwilling to comply."

"Understood." And with that, he fell back into the shadows.

Grinning to herself, Liamhain chuckled, "I thank the gods everyday for sending me such a fine servant, however forced his service truly is. All that matters is that he continues to obey me."

* * *

"Boys! You two better get back down here right now!" Hellboy thundered. "Momma's _not_ going to be happy with me if she sees you two like this! Do you _want _her to fry my ass again?!"

"Yea! Papa's gonna get in trouble! Papa's gonna get in trouble!" the twins sang as they both hung upside down from a chandelier.

* * *

**SoL:** Yea for spontaneous cliffhangers! I'll try to update faster this time around! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** BLAGH! IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED! ….. Er, yeah. Sorry about that. Writing four different stories at once wasn't exactly my brightest idea. Yeah. Anywho, sorry to keep you all waiting for such an… extended amount of time. Yeesh. But seriously though, thanks to all of you that continued to read even when I had left this on a virtual-hiatus. And with that, I'll stop yammering!

_Disclaimer:_ _Hellboy_, its characters, movies, comics, and other whatnot do not belong to me.

* * *

Creeping as silently as he could through the shadows, Nuada clung to the walls' every shadow. It hadn't proven too difficult to escape from his cell; all it had taken was a few softly uttered spells, and the door had flown open of its own accord. Although, he had to admit that he was slightly disappointed in the B.P.R.D.'s security. It seemed that the organization hadn't even bothered to change the defense measures from the last time he broke into the facility. "Humans," he muttered underneath his breath. They were never ones to admit their ignorance, no matter how obvious it was. And that was yet another reason he despised the damned species. How could a race so demented, so boorish, actually pose a threat to the most ancient and powerful races of the world?

It was as Nuada seethed in the shadows that he suddenly heard a deafening crash come down the hallway. Pieces of debris shot through the hall as an unseen force threw a familiar red blur through the wall nearest Nuada. As various profanities could be heard through the hole in the wall, Nuada narrowed his eyes in contempt. One did not have to wonder long to figure out that it was that blasted demon that had passed by him. The question was, who had thrown him? Deciding not to stay long enough to find out, Nuada resumed his sneaking through the shadows. Escaping this place was at the top of the prince's priorities now. Enough of his time had been wasted in the presence of simpletons.

"Freeze!" a harsh voice suddenly shouted behind him. Narrowing his eyes in disdain, Nuada clenched his fists in preparation for the oncoming battle. Turning around to face his opponents, the prince found himself face-to-face with what seemed to be the B.P.R.D.'s entire security force. Each guard was armed with at least one gun, while a few were supplied with enormous hand-cannons.

"It's good to see that you've learned to start taking more precautionary measures," he sneered.

"Your Majesty, it would be in your best interest if you willingly returned to your cell," one guard said gruffly, adjusting his gun. "We have been ordered to take action if you fail to comply."

"Comply, you say?" Nuada repeated, slightly cocking his head to the side. Suddenly, his expression began to darken. "Why would you even fantasize that I would care to obey your race?" he spat.

"I didn't want this to get messy, Your Highness, but you brought this on yourself." Raising his weapon point-blank at Nuada's head, the soldier jumped when he felt a heavy appendage clap itself on his shoulder.

"Bert," Red said casually, pulling out a cigar from the folds of his coat.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he murmured in the same calm tone as before, lighting his cigar. "On second thought, let me get some facts straight. You want him to come with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he ain't?"

"Yep."

"And you're going to shoot him, right?"

"Boss's orders."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Red casually blew a ring of smoke into Bert's face. "One more question. Whose room is over there, right where you're about to shoot?"

"Erm… yours?"

"Someone give this man a cookie," he muttered. "Now, let me tell you why it wouldn't be a good idea to shoot there— AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE, TWINKLE TOES!" Hellboy roared as Nuada attempted to make his subtle escape. With over a dozen guns trained on him once more, Nuada crossed his arms and settled for glaring at his enemy. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the list. First thing's first, there's the Missus. She'll get mad at me. Then, first and a half, there's the cats. Then the kids. And here's the million-dollar-question… What the hell are you thinking?"

"Look, it's not my problem. Orders are orders," Bert shrugged.

"It's not my problem," Red mimicked underneath his breath. "Well, how about this then? I take care of Fancy-Pants over here, and you take your damn guns to the other side of the damn building before one of my damn kids gets shot from a misfire? Deal?"

Managing to glare at Red for a solid fifteen seconds before backing down, Bert muttered, "You heard him, men. Let's go." As the guards trudged collectively down the hall, Nuada noticed the demon rub the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Sorry about them. Security around here is not really known for being that bright." Heading off in the direction opposite of Nuada's cell, Hellboy turned back toward the elf. "You comin'?"

"… You're not taking me back?"

"Nah. Well, not just yet anyway. Manning's gonna blow a gasket if you're not there when he checks up. Until then, though, come step inside for awhile," Red said, gesturing for Nuada to enter the gaping hole that now acted as a second door to his room. "Wanna come in?"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Are you really so foolish to usher an enemy into your own quarters? Have you honestly learned so little in these years, demon?" Nuada fumed in frustration.

Pausing by his room, Hellboy slowly turned toward the elf. "Look, I'm going to be painfully honest here. You're no threat anymore. If anything, _you_ need _our_ protection now."

"You insolent-"

"Hey, let's play nice," he said, wagging a finger. "Now, do ya wanna come in or not?"

Muttering darkly, Nuada begrudgingly entered his former-foe's room that smelled distinctly of cat and alcohol.


End file.
